The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for molding and curing of composites. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for pressurized molding and curing of composites.
Composite materials may be typically used in aerospace applications, marine applications, wind turbine applications, and other applications where high strength and relatively light weight may be desired. Composites typically include reinforcing material (for example, fibers) and a matrix (for example, polymer) as the two principal elements. The matrix may include thermosets or thermoplastic materials.
Composite materials may be formed into the desired components by molding and subsequent curing. Typically, a molded composite is formed using a mold and then transferred to an autoclave for curing, where a combination of heat and pressure is applied to the molded composite. However, processing large and/or thick solid composite parts, such as wind energy turbine blades, may not be feasible or easily managed in an autoclave. Further, the molding and subsequent curing in an autoclave may require the additional step of transferring the molded composite to an autoclave.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for molding and curing of composites. Further, there is a need for improved methods and systems for molding and curing of large-sized composites.